Truely, Madly, Deeply
by Yuki-sexual
Summary: Hannigram. Pure fluff. 'Cause we're worth it.


**I have broken my hiatus! Here, have some fluffy Hannigram. No angst here! (Because we need a break from the angst, that's why!)**

**Anyway, Enjoy! ^-^ (If I made any mistakes, let me know!)**

There is something truely beautiful about the way Hannibal composes himself. A iron wall of self control seperates Will from him and Will can't help but to be a little curious. He wants to see what makes Hannibal... Well, Hannibal.

He wants to reach into Hannibal's being and see everything. It's a hidden desire that scratches at the back of his mind. He tries to ignore it, but it's still there. The temptation continues to bloom, a thing of nature that he can't control. No matter how badley he wants to.

Will sighs as Hannibal once again finds a way to ease into his psyche, seeming to put no effort at all into it. He doesn't fight it. For the first time in a very long time, or maybe even ever, he just relaxes and lets him in. Secretly, he hopes that one day Hannibal will return the favor.

One day an epiphany pushes its way into Will's mind. It should be more shocking than it is, but Will feels like he should have seen it coming. It happens during one of Will's "unoficial" therapy sessions with Hannibal. Will is hit with a crippling rush of desire as Hannibal leans forward, pushing into Will's personal space while talking in the smooth tone that he has perfected.

The desire madly twists in Will's gut. He distracts himself by rubbing his hand over his mouth. _This is all I need. Why does it have to be him? _Echos through his mind and he releases a nervous laugh.

When Hannibal raises a questioning eyebrow, Will just waves it off. This is one thing that he doesn't want to talk about right now. Maybe later. Preferably much later.

It's late and Hannibal's quite evening is interupted by a persistant knocking on his front door. He opens it to find Will looking a little panicked and a lot unsure of himself. He steps aside and mummers softly, "Come in, Will."

He offers a glass of wine to Will and shoots him a puzzled look. A silent nudge to get Will to start talking about whatever it is that's bothering him. Hannibal wonders for a moment if Will has kissed someone else only to be told that he's too unstable. Hannibal feel a momentary curl of jealousy in his stomache before he squashes it.

"What's bothering you today, Will?" Slips easily out of his lips since Will clearly isn't breaking the silence on his own.

Will smiles, albiet a little shaky. "Our-" Will pauses, floundering for words. Hannibal finds his discomfort slightly amusing, but he doesn't show it. Will purses his lips and bravely pushes forward. "Our relationship.' A slight pause. ' Exactly what is it, in your opinion?"

Hannibal tilts his head slightly and ajusts his tie. "it's whatever you need it to be, Will." He replies matter-of-factly. He finally understands why Will looks so deliciously panicked.. It brings him pride that he's the cause of it.

Will twitches nervously. "What if I wanted- needed it to be more that just friendship, Dr. Lecter?" His eye's stare at the carpet as if it's the most interesting thing that he has ever seen. He's terrified and Hannibal feels intoxicated by it.

He takes another sip of his wine and sits the glass on the table as he rises gracefully from the chair. He takes a slow step toward Will, carefull not to spook him. Will already looks ready to make a run for it. Within arms reach, Hannibal reaches out gently and brushes a soft curl off of Will's forhead. Will looks at him with deep, vulnerable eyes and Hannibal marvels at Alana's ability to turn him down. "I would not be adverse to it, Will. I care deeply about you. You should know that."

A small glimmer of hope crosses Will's face as he holds Hannibals eyes with his own. It surprises him that he has not broken contact yet. He feels like he should say something- anything really, but words elude him. He chooses to bury his face in the crook of Hannibal's throat instead. It feels strange- but right.

From here he can smell Hannibal's light aftershave along with something that he can't quite place. It's perfect. He breathes in and lets a small huff escape his lips as Hannibals arms wrap around him. He looks up at Hannibal and smiles. It's a genuine smile and Hannibal returns it.

Will snuggles back down into Hannibal's warmth. He feels it reach out from deeply inside. It's elating. He clutches Hannibal tighter and whispers softly, "If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up."

Hannibal laughs gently and pulls him closer. "I wouldn't dare."


End file.
